Troublemakers
by peace-love-life
Summary: What can happen in a summer? A lot, especially as the OTH gang heads off to a teen camp to be counselors for the season. Old friends are rediscovered, and new ones are found...but we all know that this can only mean one thing...DRAMA. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my One Tree Hill story, where the whole gang heads off to a teen's camp for a summer as counselors, hoping for a summer of fun—but what do they get instead? Drama, of course! Well, what else would you expect when new characters are thrown in the mix and things don't go as planned? Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

Chapter 1: A Movie and Packing

They sat down at a candlelight dinner, smiling. He was wearing a classy tuxedo, while she donned an equally classy, but sexy, red dress. She smiled sultrily at him.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said in a gravelly seductive whisper while looking straight into her eyes.

She winked back. "You're not looking too bad yourself." The restaurant was deserted except for them, and the lights were dimmed to a romantic darkness.

They held hands across the table, making simple conversation. Later, near the end of their meal, he gave her a bracelet.

"For you, my love," he whispered. She accepted, smiling broadly. They inched closer together, getting ready to kiss…

"Dude, what is this shit you're watching?"

Nathan jumped up from his spot on the couch and immediately switched the TV off, right before the on-screen couple's lips met. "Wha-what? No, it was nothing," he said, unable to look Skills in the eye. He folded his arms and looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Walking casually over to the TV, Skills made one swift movement and swiped up the DVD case. "A True Love's Story," he read aloud. "Nice, man, nice. Should I ask?"

Rolling his eyes and standing up, Nathan snatched the DVD case back. "Why're you here dude? What do you need?"

Skills stepped forward. "First I came to see if you were al packed, but now I'm here to ask—was was that? It was so un-Nathan Scott."

"Yes, I'm packed. And it was just some random crap hanging around my house. Probably my dad's."

Skills scoffed, "Bullshit. You're dad's? Come on man, tell me what's up."

"It's nothing. Who let you in?"

"Door was unlocked. Remember, we're leaving at 11 A.M. tomorrow morning for Camp Lonikun, so be ready."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. Our _exciting_ new summer job…joy…"

Skills laughed. "Ha, I knew you were faking that excitement when Haley told you she signed the whole gang up to be counselors…if that movie was un-Nathan Scott, I wonder what running around chasing after little kids is."

"Whatever. If it means a summer with Haley, then…" he trailed off.

Suddenly, it dawned on Skills. "Ohh, I get it now man. The movie… it was for Haley, wasn't it?"

Nathan was silent for a while. "Yeah. She's a special girl, you know? I just think that this summer has so many possibilities for us…and I want to show her that she's changed me." He paused. "But I didn't know how…"

Skills was silent. "You know what man? I think the effort already shows how much she's changed you. So where'd you go to get advice on how to prove it to Haley?"

There was a silence.

"Brooke."

Another silence.

"That…wasn't smart…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke Davis! How much did you _pack?_"

"Huh?" Brooke looked up from under her bed, where she was finding a pair of shoes, to answer Haley's question. "Not that much,."

"Not that much?" Haley asked incredulously, "Brooke—six full sized suitcases…I mean, come on. I only have two and Peyton only has four…"

"THREE!" Came Peyton's voice from across the room, from where she was searching inside Brooke's closet for things to borrow to pack. "I combined my toiletries bag with my shoes one. Apparently, all the heels I packed don't hold up too well in nature."

"See?" Haley began to look through Brooke's suitcases. "You have, like, seven bikinis…and what's with all this lingerie?" She picked up some lacey garment, holding it with the tips of her fingers. "I don't even know what this is, Brooke. It has like, seven unnecessary holes in all the wrong places…"

"Seriously," Peyton said walking out of the closet holding a cyan tank top, "we're going to be counselors. Not the male counselor's entertainment."

"Not Nathan's at least," Brooke said, finally emerging from under the bed with a pair of green heels, "Look's like Haley's got that covered." She pulled a lacey bra out of Haley's suitcase. "Naughty child," she winked playfully.

Haley snatched her bra back. "We shouldn't have all packed together…especially not at Brooke's house," she rolled her eyes.

"Remember guys," Brooke said, "I'm and doing this for the college credit ONLY. Nothing else…unless we meet some other hot counselors…or campers…" she grinned mischievously.

"Brooke, I'm pretty sure we signed something about not having sexual relations with campers when we applied… Oh, wait, I mean when SOMEONE signed us up…" Peyton said, turning to look directly at Haley.

"What? College credit, we'll get paid, new experiences… You guys should be THANKING me!" Haley expressed indignantly. "Plus I thought Nathan and I could use the summer away from Tree Hill and the drama… we're going to freakin' Pennsylvania…what drama is there?"

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know, but you have a point…same with me and Lucas…as for Brooke…"

"Sexy, single, and living it up!" Brooke finished the sentence for her. "That's what you were going to say, right?"

"Not exactly…but whatever," Peyton giggled.

"Well, I have to be going soon," Haley said, standing up. "I have a date with Nathan."

"Have fun, use protection," Brooke said, stuffing about four pairs of heels into a bag.

"Whatever, it's not like we've done it yet," Haley shrugged, unaware of the silence that had suddenly fallen over the room. She walked over to Brooke's mirror and started finger-combing her hair.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other. "Are you serious?" Peyton asked, "You guys haven't?"

"What? Is that so surprising?" Haley asked, chuckling a little.

"Uh, just a LOT," Brooke said. "You and Nathan are like the classic couple…you've been together forever, everything like that. And you guys haven't done it yet? That's minus, like, twenty points for Nathan."

Haley rolled her eyes. "So now, we're giving points to guys for their sex life…real class guys, real classy."

Peyton shrugged uncomfortably and Brooke avoided Haley's eyes. The room was quiet for a while.

"ButIthinktonightmightbethenight," mumbled Haley, looking at the ground before she returned to finger-combing her brown hair.

Brooke whipped her head around so fast, Peyton was shocked that it didn't go flying across the room. "That's the spirit, Hales! Good judgement!" She cheered enthusiastically.

"Okay, you freak me out Davis," Haley said with a small playful eye roll. "See you guys tomorrow morning, when we start our camp adventure! Yay!" She practically skipped out of the room.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks before returning to their packing.

**Okay, I know it was kind of short, but please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Xoxo Peace love life**


	2. No duh, sunshine

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Thanks again! And yes, this story is before Nathan and Haley had Jamie, and the couples are Naley…but that's all I can say so far! And, I apologize greatly for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. I had sever back pain so I couldn't sit down and type, and I have a recital on Saturday that I really needed to prepare for.I promise, through summer quicker updates and longer chaps! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OTH or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plot, so please don't steal it!**

If there was one thing Brooke Davis hated, it was being smushed up into a crowded car with six other people, in a vehicle that only carried five—six max. But no, all seven of them—her, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, Skills, and Mouth—were all sitting in extremely close and uncomfortable proximity to each other in perhaps the oldest and rattiest car in Tree Hill during perhaps the longest car ride they would take all year.

On the ride up to Camp Lonikun, Brooke was being forced to sit jammed in between Skills and Lucas…who at the moment were having a heating argument about which basketball team was better—and unfortunately, shouting, head shaking, and hand waving was involved. Any attempt at interference would result in an automatic earful of the importance of basketball and shunning for the rest of the car ride—which at that point, Brooke would have been exceptionally happy for. But, she wasn't in the mood to deal with a lecture on some ball-through-the-net sport that morning, so she kept quiet.

There were a number of things that had gone wrong so far. First, she had gotten up bright and early, so she would be ready when Nathan came to pick her up along with everyone else to take them on the three hour car ride up to camp in his comfortable SUV. However, this had put her in a terribly bad mood, on account of her alarm clock going off an hour early.

Second, she set her six suitcases packed with her favorite clothes outside early, so she wouldn't have to deal with rolling them all out later when she was to be picked up. Of course, it would've been 

reasonable thinking if it hadn't started raining and her suitcases were almost completely soaked all the way through, forcing her to have to do another cycle with the dryer.

And lastly, Nathan had been late to start picking them up, so on the rush to get everyone, he had fried the engine on his SUV. The only other car available was Mouth's mother's old sedan, which would have had to do—despite the tiny trunk, torn seats, and musty smell.

Unfortunately, the sedan had limited luggage space, so she had been forced to leave the majority of her suitcases behind, which had started her off in a terrible mood. Now about two hours into the drive, Brooke was ready to kill someone—she couldn't decide whether it would be Lucas and Skills for being so damn annoying, Nathan for staying out so late with Haley and frying the engine on his car, Haley for not telling her a single detail about her date with Nathan, or everyone else in the car for not having access to a better vehicle. Whether she killed someone or not, they would still be about an hour late to counselor orientation, and Brooke Davis was never late—unless it was fashionably late. And a teen sleep away camp was far from a place for fashion.

Weirdly, she was the only one who was upset about this. Peyton and Haley were talking and laughing, and Nathan and Mouth were trying to figure out directions in a civil manner. It was as if they were all used to long car trips, lack of personal space—and the smell of humans.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs while she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. The situation was making her upset, and so even though they were less than two feet away, Brooke pulled out her cell phone and began texting Haley and Peyton.

BROOKE: Oh my gosh, guys we're going to be so late. Rnt u guys upset at all?

PEYTON: Brooke, don't worry. It's alright.

HALEY: Aren't you excited?

BROOKE: …you so didn't just ask me that

PEYTON: she must be REALLY excited, there are fresh new boys for her there 

BROOKE: shut up…I _was _really excited until the whole car situation…now I'm just a little excited

HALEY: please don't start dating some deadbeat

BROOKE: give me more credit than that hales, I've raised my standards

PEYTON: good. Because we've got about twenty minutes till we get there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The old sedan crunched its way up the drive, past the deliberately-made-worn-down looking sign that read "CAMP LONIKUN" in big brown letters, a purposely sloppy smiley face drawn into the "O" of Lonikun.

By that time, Brooke's negative energy had spread to everyone in the car, except for Haley. She had taken up a routine of saying something that went along the lines of "(positive statement)! right? RIGHT?' i.e. "This is going to be so much fun! Right? RIGHT?" The response usually consisted of a grunt, shrug, or some interesting version of a cough that sounded a lot like "NO".

Finally, Nathan stopped the car. "Well, we're here," he observed.

"No duh sunshine," Brooke snapped as she scrambled to get out of the stuffy uncomfortable car, stepping on Lucas, shoving the door open, and practically stumbling onto the dirt ground. She thanked god for fresh air, nature, and—for probably the first time in her life—being away from boys.

As everyone else piled out of the car, Peyton looked around. Camp Lonikun seemed as traditional as any other camp. The grounds were scattered with small cabins and centers, all built in log-cabin style. The names of each of them were apparent, as they were scrawled graffiti-style in warm colors on the sides of the cabins.

Haley clapped her hands. "So… what do you guys think about the camp?"

Everyone seemed too busy stretching and looking around to answer, so Mouth finally said, "Counselor orientation is supposed to be in the Larson Lodge. We gotta find it quickly so we aren't too late."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh, like it matters. Look, we're already about an hour late, what difference will it make?"

"Uh, Brooke, the difference between an hour and another hour spent searching for the lodge is an hour," Nathan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That…made no sense…"

"Well neither does showing up two hours late."

"Nathan, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't been late to picking us up!" Brooke threw her hands in the air in frustration and turned away.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't have been late this morning if I hadn't had to deal with _someone's _childish antics," Nathan cast an irritated glance at Haley.

At that moment, Brooke suddenly noted that Nathan and Haley hadn't said a thing to each other during the car ride. What had gone on with them last night? Brooke looked around at everyone's confused faces, and realized that everyone else was just as confused as she was.

Haley let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from Nathan. "Look, Larson Lodge is right there," she indicated to the largest log cabin in the vicinity, "now can we PLEASE get moving?" She started walking up the large hill that led to the lodge, and slowly everyone followed.

Peyton quickened her pace to catch up with Haley. She could tell something was wrong as she heard Haley's sniffles and saw her wiping away a couple of tears.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Peyton used her thumb to wipe a tear away from Haley's face.

Haley turned away. "Nothing. I'm fine. It's just…never mind," she hiccupped. "It's just…last night… a lot of shit with Nathan, that's it. Don't worry about it, I'll get my mind off of it somehow. Thanks for being concerned though." She offered Peyton a watered-down smile. "I'm Fine. Really."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larson Lodge was a huge, empty room, and the counselor orientation was basically a counselor social—everyone was moving around, munching on something, making polite conversation. They were all wearing the "LONIKUN COUNSELOR" shirt provided by the camp, and they all looked just about high school level.

Skills indicated a sign in station, where counselors were clustered, pens in their hands, trying to find their names to cross it off the list.

"I'll sign us in," Mouth volunteered, before heading towards the sign in station.

Skills and Lucas headed off to the refreshments table, and Peyton and Brooke followed Mouth to help him out with the signing in.

Looking at the ground, Haley refused to look into Nathan's eyes. He cleared his throat and looked around.

Finally, Haley broke silence. Her voice wasn't optimistic like it had been all morning, but cold and sharp.

"Do you have something you want to say to me Nathan?"

Nathan finally looked at her. Folded arms, strong stance, locked jaw—she was serious. But he shook his head. "I've said everything I've need to say," he said gruffly.

She shook her head, pressing her lips into a thin line. "I knew it was a mistake," she whispered, before ripping her eyes away from him to look around.

Nathan shook his head. He knew that he was being slightly irrational, but given the circumstances, he figured that he had the right to be. He looked back up to Haley's face. She was smiling, laughing. Maybe she was ready to accept that she had been wrong.

But instead, she moved past Nathan, the smile still on her face.

"Haley!" A tall, black haired boy with searingly blue eyes seemed to materialize out of the crowd.

"Justin," Haley smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Wow, long time no see…I didn't know you were going to be a counselor!"  
"Neither did I," he admitted, "but I realized I didn't have any other summer plans, so I figured—what the heck?"

Haley laughed. "Yeah, pretty much same here. I'm here with a couple of my friends." She pointed them out, and finally turned to Nathan. "And that's my…boyfriend, Nathan." Now addressing Nathan, "Justin and I went to camp together when we were younger."

Justin nodded towards Nathan, then pulled Haley back in for another hug. "Wow…I mean, it's great to see you. Do you still keep in touch with any of our old friends from camp?"

Haley grinned while hugging him back, "Yeah, I definitely—"

Nathan stormed away. He didn't have to listen to Haley and her old pal, and he wasn't going to.

Today was not the best day for him. He had started out with an awful morning, and now everyone was upset at him for being late to pick them up and having to ride in Mouth's car. And now, when they got to camp, his girlfriend suddenly had an old friend that she needed to bond with immediately, forgetting about their fight that morning.

Out of frustration, he crumpled the informational pamphlet that had been given to everyone when they entered and tossed it on the ground. Why did he care? He was headed off to join Lucas and Skills, before a silky smooth airbrushed voice stopped him.

"You dropped something."

Nathan turned around, and faced one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Her slightly-past shoulder length strawberry blond hair was slightly wavy, making him draw the conclusion that she used a conditioner for volume—which then caused him to beat himself up in his brain for thinking like a chick. She was short, shorter than him but taller than Haley, but none of those things were the first thing he had noticed about her.

They had been her eyes. Framed by long, thick eyelashes, they were a light grey color that screamed innocence, but yet also seemed to be absolutely fearless.

"Well?" She asked, still holding the pamphlet, "do you want it?"

Nathan shook his head and chucked, "No actually. I'm fine."  
"Well, you shouldn't litter," she teased playfully; "don't you know where the recycling bin is?"

"Actually I don't" Nathan replied in the same tone of voice, "will you show me?"

She grinned. "Of course. Just follow me." She took his hand and led him through the crowds of people.

_Am I flirting? _Nathan asked himself. Before he could answer his mental question, he realized that she was asking him something. "What?" he asked.

She giggled. "I was just asking what you're here for—the money, the experience, you know?"

"Oh. Right," he replied, "well actually I'm here with a bunch of my friends." He pointed to Lucas and Skills, "those are my really good friends, we play basketball together. And over there" he pointed again, "that's Mouth, Peyton, and Brooke. They're all really cool. And, uh," he pointed at Haley, "that's my g—uh, that's my friend. She's the one who signed us all up. "

"They look lovely," she observed without even taking her eyes off of him. "So what's your name?"

Was that an eyelash bat he detected? Nathan brushed that thought out of his mind.

"Nathan Scott. From Tree Hill."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, Tree Hill High, right? Our basketball team played your basket ball team. I thought I remembered a gorgeous star player," she said with a grin.

Nathan chuckled, "You were there?"

"I'm a cheerleader," she said, "it's kinda required to go to games."

There was a short silence after that, where Nathan looked at the ground. Blondie, however, kept her pale eyes fixed on him.

"Well, uh," he finally spoke up, "where's the recycling bin?"

She giggled. "There isn't one."

Before Nathan could respond, a tall man began speaking into a microphone.

"Alright, counselors! I'm Jason, head counselor. I'll be reading your cabin assignments and activity group assignments…you will be working with a person of the opposite sex for each activity group, and there will be a males cabin and a matching females one, so those counselors must work together as well. Okay, here I go."

Nathan looked around. He saw Haley looking at him, but she snapped her head away as quickly as possible.

**So what do you think? Please review! Once again, I'm sorry for the wait and the shortness. Well coming up…Who has to work together? What was the fight between Nathan and Haley about? What's the deal with Sydney and Justin? Will the gang meet some new interesting campers? Do I even know? Just kidding! I've been planning this story for a while now. Anyway, thanks once again for reading!**

**Quote: "Life is a razor, you are always in hot water or a scrape." --Unknown**

**Xoxo Peace love life**


End file.
